This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with environmental sensors.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, portable computers, and tablet computers are sometimes provided with audio components such as microphones and speakers. Audio components are often mounted behind open ports in the device that allow sound to pass through the ports to or from the audio components.
In some situations it may be desirable to provide a device with environmental sensors such as thermometers for sensing the temperature of the environment in the vicinity of the device. Environmental sensors may require additional open ports in a device that allow interaction with the surrounding environment. However, additional open portions in a device can increase the risk of unwanted environmental materials such as moisture entering the device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved environmental sensors for electronic devices.